La vida de Nueva España
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: ¿Qué rayos pasa en la vida de Nueva España desde que conoció a Alfred y a el cejón últimamente? Confusión, celos y un poco de humor se encuentran en ésta obra.
1. Prólogo

—_¡Oh, come on, New Spain! _Papi _Anthony _nunca se dará cuenta de que te tomaremos prestada una semana sin que él se dé cuenta, _honey_.

—¡Cállate de una vez, cejas de _mapache_! Yo no me bajo de esta casa hasta que Lovino o Papá lleguen, nunca, _florecita_.

—¿Ma-mapache…? — Bufó el inglés con una enorme mueca de desagrado en su rostro. — ¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, _MARY_!? — Reclamó el europeo diciendo el nombre de la americana con su molesto tono Inglés, que hacía sacar de sus casillas a María.

— ¡Ce-cejas de Mapache… Sí, lo he dicho! CEJAS DE MAPACHE. — Refunfuñó la morena con un tono de desagrado que se delataban en sus hermosos ojos cafés. — Okey, ''_British Gentleman''._ No hay nada que temerle a un pirata con el que la vista de sus cejas causan más daño que una estocada de este, _daaaarling_. — Burló el tono desquiciante de voz de él chico con una divertida sonrisa representada en su fino rostro.

Arthur estaba a punto de preparar un comentario abundante de sarcasmo a la castaña, pero un molesto italiano, un refunfuñante chileno y un enojado español lo interrumpieron sacándolo a patadas de ahí. El español subió corriendo a el piso de su enorme mansión, en dónde vivían actualmente un chileno, de nombre Manuel, un italiano llamado Lovino y una de sus más nuevas y bonitas colonias, Nueva España, de nombre María, quién se llevaba muy bien con Lovino pero no con Manu. Se avalanzó contra la última mencionada y lágrimas de alegría empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

— ¡Oh, mi hermosa María! Ese _gilipollas _no te golpeó ni nada… ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, Nueva España, ¡Sigues igual de bonita cómo siempre!

— Toño, Eres un exagerado… María, yo no me hubiera esperado a que este retrasado mental llegué para correr a ése _aweonao_' de aquí. Hazme el favor y sácalo a patadas a la próxima, _chiquilla_.

— España, verdaderamente eres un bastardo, maldición. A las mujeres se les trata cómo mujeres, no cómo niñas de 4 años, estúpido bastardo. Hablando de tomates… Ya no hay tomates, maldición. ¡Ve a comprar unos inmediatamente, idiota!

— Fusososososo… — Sonrió melodiosamente el español apartándose inmediatamente de la morena.

Y así, es cómo transcurre el día normal de Nueva España, _por ahora_.

* * *

— ¡_Nouvelle Espagne!~ Mon amour_, ven aquí... Matthew quiere jugar con otro chico, ya está harto de ése tontito de Alfred~

— Kesesesese~_ Neu-Spanien_... Eres igual de terca que _West_. ¿Tú y mi _awesome_ hermano tienen la misma edad, no? Déjame te lo presento, trata de no enamorarte de el, _mädchen_. Claro, lo haré si _Spanien_ lo desea, pero no lo creo, ¿Verdad, Toño? Kesesesese~

— Nu-nueva España... Enamorarse... Chicos... Novios... Corazón... Roto... ¡IDIOTAS! Mi hermosa María nunca se enamoraría de ningún chico... ¿Ve-verdad, Ma-maría...?

— ¿E-eh? No conozco a ningún chico que no sean Manu, Lovino, Papá y sus amigos... Así que creo que nunca me enamoraría... por ahora...

— ¡SPANIEN! Por favor, haznos el favor de dejar que los niños vengan a divertirse un rato con maría — Suplicaron con ojos llorosos los dos amigotes de Antonio. — Últimamente andan muy tercos... y, ¡NOS ODIAN TOÑO, NOS ODIAN!

— E-esta... Bien, ¡Pero mañana! Sólo 2 horas, ¿Entendido? Y sólo podrán traer un niño... Rayos, creo que Lovino se esconderá detrás de mi todo éste tiempo, Manu los golpeará y Nueva España... No tengo ni idea... Pero no será nada bueno.

* * *

Los hermanos de Antonio se despidieron con una grande y reluciente sonrisa.

— ¡ANTONIO~ MAÑANA TE TRAEREMOS A LAS 9:00 AM LOS CUATRO NIÑOS!

¿Cua-cuatro niños?... **¡SÓLO ERAN DOS!**.


	2. Chapter 1

Era ya de mañana, 8:30 AM para ser totalmente exactos. Nueva España estaba esperando ansiosamente ése día en el que conocería a más personas además de sus molestos hermanos. Se levantó temprano y se metió a una ducha rápidamente, para después levantar a Papá Antonio y a Manuel aunque a éste último no le agradaba que alguien le gritara a los cuatro vientos que se levantase. Después de usar toda su energía en su trabajo familiar, se metió en su habitación para hacerse 2 trenzas flojas con un partido muy bonito a mitad de su cabeza.

— María~, ¡Papi Antonio ya preparó el desayuno!

— ¡Voy! — Gritó desde su balcón la atareada morena. Con sus pies descalzos, bajó las escaleras rápidamente para ver el especial desayuno que España le había preparado. Junto a la mesa estaban su padre, con una adorable y enorme sonrisa en su rostro provocada ilógicamente por ver a Chile y a Romano comer. María se sentó junto a Romano, y cuando iba a dar una gran cucharada a la Paella que España había preparado, una sirvienta de cabello corto color azabache con ojos miel interrumpió el desayuno familiar.

— Se-señor Carriedo — Murmuró la criada, de nombre Isabel, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tímida. — El hermanito menor de el Sr. Beilschmidt, La colonia de Mr. Bonnefoy y la otra colonia de el Comandante Kirkland ya se encuentran en el umbral de la casa, mi señor.

— ¿España? ¡Maldición! Invitaste a personas sin que yo me diera cuenta, estúpido bastardo… las pagarás muy caro idiota…

— ¡Oho-oho! No me digas que vienen a ligar con María… _chiquillos _tienen dos segundos para correr antes de que "Papi" Toño los saque de aquí. Además, España, no necesitas traer más _aweonaos'_ aquí. Nueva España se encuentra bien sola… aunque, claro los trajeron bajo tu propia voluntad.

— Manu _bastardo._ ¿Estás preocupado, no? Estás celoso de que se acerquen a tu hermanita María y de que no les caigas bien, _scemo bambino._

— Oh… Romano, tienes mucho que aprender, recuerdas que pareces un niño de un año y medio, ¿Verdad?

— Manu, Lovi… No es tiempo de pelear.

— ¿¡DESDE CUÁNDO YO ADMITÍ QUE LA COLONIA DE EL ESTÚPIDO DE INGLATERRA TENÍA QUE VENIR!? — Intervinó Antonio, interrumpiendo la riña verbal que se encontraba en esa misma mesa con sus hijos —Está bien… déjenlos pasar… pero si hay una sóla pelea entre ellos dos los saco de aquí.

A María se le iluminaron los ojos. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie venía a jugar con ella, además de Kiku Honda, el único amigo que tenía pero que por motivos familiares no la empezó a visitar. María corrió hacia la puerta y se encontró con unos niños de la misma edad que ella, pero unos 2 centímetros más altos. Entre ellos estaban un rubio con un corte de tupé rectangular, con la mirada frívola de color azul cielo, seguido de un niño de pelo un poco largo color rubio claro, de éste sobresaltaba un rulo largo que terminaba en forma de bucle, con una mirada indecisa de color morado, con gafas y con una inocente sonrisa formada en sus labios, que llevaba cargando un gran oso de color blanco. El anterior, estaba siendo aplastado por un niño de la misma altura de el anterior, con cabello un poco más corto que el de los demás y ojos color azul, que llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Detrás de ellos se encontraban los amigos de su padre, el albino tocando suavemente la cabeza del primer niño y el francés sonriendo observando fijamente al más bajo de todos.

— ¿E-este?... — Preguntó indecisa María

— ¡Dile a Papá Toño que nos vamos! — Corrieron despavoridamente hacía la calle, meintras se veía a un Antonio muy enojado persiguiéndolos, gritando: "¡DIJE DOS NIÑOS, SÓLO DOS NIÑOS, MALDICIÓN!". Sin embargo, Nueva España no le hizo caso y cerró el portón fuertemente, mientras le daba la mano a el niño de gafas.

— ¡Hola! — Sonrió la más baja de los cuatro — ¡Yo soy María, María Hernández! ¿Podría saber su nombre? Encantada de conocerlos.

— Yo soy Ludwig Beilschmidt — Comentó seriamente el más alto de los tres, con una expresión totalmente refunfuñante. — Gusto en conocerte también, _niña_. — La última palabra hizo que María se enojara, pero la ignoró y volteó a ver a el siguiente niño.

— Y-yo… soy Ma-Matthew Williams… — Comentó inocentemente el chico de gafas. A María le pareció muy tierno.

— ¡Yo soy Alfred Jones! — Comentó energéticamente el niño con una rebosante sonrisa en su rostro — ¡Pero también me dicen _héroe_!

María frunció el ceño. Nunca le habían agradado las personas que se auto-llamaban a sí misma como héroes. Pero aún así, sonrió. Pensó que el más agradable de los tres era Matthew.

— Está bien — Comentó la morena. — Pasen a mi habitación, suban las escaleras de aquí. Vamos, yo los acompañaré.

* * *

— ¡Ro-romano! No podemos espiar a Nueva España así… creo que es… un poco intimidante, ¿No crees? ¡A mí no me gustaría que me espiaran así, _carajo, aweonao'_!

— ¡Cállate, maldición! María aún no nos ha visto… presiento que el chico estúpidamente energético se burlará de María tempranamente, y no creo que a Papá Toño le guste eso… ¡A-además, Si España se enoja n-no habrá tomates, maldición!

— Admítelo, Lovino~ _Estás celoso_.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿Pandas?**

**Capítulo algo estresante. Espero os guste.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Asdfghjklñ :'C.**

**Sorry por hacer los capítulos especialmente cortitos. Duro cuatrocientos mil años haciéndolos y me salen así de horripilantes y pequeños. Perdón, Sorry, Vergebung, прабачэнне, tilgivelse, fyrirgefning, -inserte más de mil de palabras de perdón en diferentes idiomas aquí- (?).**

**So... Espero os guste 8).**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a el magnífico y sensual Himaruya Hidekaz :D**

**Personajes: Italia del Sur, Chile, Argentina (Mención), México, Alemania, Canadá y Usa.**

* * *

— ¿¡Y-yo!? **Ajá**, si claro. Y tu no amas a _Argentina_, estúpido bastardo.

— ¡**Querido**! No trates de cambiar de tema. Estás _celosito_. — Interrumpió a el castaño con una mueca de diversión, cuándo de repente, señaló a su hermana subiendo las escaleras de la mano de Matthew — Mírala, no soportas verla con otro mocoso aparte de ti.

— ¡Cállate! Maldición. No dejas _espiar_ a gusto. — El italiano mencionó la palabra ''espiar'' cómo si fuera lo más normal y prudente del mundo. — Da igual. Vete si quieres, estúpido. Yo seguiré espiando guste o no. _Bambino_.

— Está bien, cómo yo si soy de su edad y no dos años menor que ellos, _como cierta persona_, me uniré a su fiesta.

— **Púdrete**. Vete, no te necesito, bastardo.

— Sí, sí.

El chileno se puso en una posición más cómoda y se levantó, sin decirle nada más a Lovino. Cuándo dió la espalda, na sonrisa altanera se formó en su rostro.

— _Jujujú_~ No hace mal una broma de vez en cuándo.

— ¿¡**Qué tanto duras caminando, maldición**!?, ¡**Ya sal de aquí**!

— _Carajo_, voy.

Manuel dejo los binoculares que estaba usando para observar a Nueva España y a sus amigos hace unos minutos sobre una mesita hecha a mano por su Padre.

— Romanito, te haré la tarde_ imposible~_

* * *

La niña de tez morena se encontraba acompañada actualmente de Alfred, Matthew y Ludwig, subiéndo unas enormes y elegantes escaleras en forma de espiral hacía la segunda planta que dirigía a la habitación de sus hermanos, de su padre y de ella. Al pararse junto a el portón de su habitación, María lo abrió y con delicadeza dijo:

— Pasen

— ¡Los héroes primero!

— Ah, sí... _Danke schön._

_— _Gra-gracias...

Entraron, y Alfred se lanzó rápidamente a la cama de María, haciendo que esta frunciera el entrecejo.

— ¿Ésta es t-tu habitación?...

— Sí — Afirmó la castaña.

— E-es muy bonita...

— ¡Gracias! — Contestó alegremente María.

Antes de darse cuenta, el alemán ya estaba sentado en una de las orillas de su cama, mientras Alfred... ¿Revoloteaba? O lo que sea en ella. Matthew pareciá intentar pararlos, pero según Nueva España, lo veía demasiado tímido cómo para tan siquiera acercársele a los otros acompañantes.

Había un silencio destrozante en la habitación. La respiración de cada uno se hacía escuchar con libertad en el aire de la casa y también se podía escuchar casi su flujo sanguíneo. Hasta que la voz conocida de la niña la exaltó.

— ¡Wow! María, estás aquí.

La aludida volteó y se encontró con sorpresa a su hermano a unos dos añor mayor que ella, Chile, apodado Manuel por parte de Papá España.

— Ugh, Manuel. **Qué** agradable sorpresa. La casa es tan pequeña, ¿**No**?

El aludido esbozó una enorme sonrisa altanera, y prosiguió.

— Sí, tan pequeña que te encuentras con matorrales llevando puestos unos binoculares. Te-he... ¿Nuevos, no? Soy Chile, el_ pololo_ de María.

Todos se quedaron helados, los chicos por la palabra tan extraña, que no comprendían, y la pequeña por la expresión que había usado sabiendo que ellos dos eran hermanos.

_— _¿_Pololo_? ¡Qué es esa cosa! — Rió incontrolablemente Alfred.

— ¿Pololo?

— E-este... ¿Ma-maría, qué es _pololo_?

— ¡**Éste**! — Gruñó María. — Tengo algo que hablar con éste chico unos segundos, así que espérenme un poco, ¿S-sí?

— Ésta bien — Asintieron todos a el mismo tiempo.

María tomó de la oreja a Manuel y lo jaló afuera de su habitación, mientras cerraba con un portón.

— ¿Estás idiota, Verdad?

— É-este, M-ma... ¡**Duele, carajo**!

— Yo no te suelto hasta que me expliques por que dijiste eso.

— Pufff... — Bufó el Chileno — Quería poner celoso a Romanito, ni que te fuera a amar de verdad, estás horrible. Hasta Argentina es más bonito que tú.

— ¡Mira, se le caen los ojos al hablar de su enamorada! ...

— ¡**C-Cállate**! Pero hablando enserio, eres tan estúpida, Romano te ha estado vigilando desde hace quien sabe cuántas horas.

— Dile que si me vuelve a estar vigilando, le destruyo todos los tomates en menos tiempo del que se duerme.

— Sí, sí... ¿ Ahora me puedes hacer el favor de soltarme?

— Ah, sí. Está bien. Ahora lárgate.

— Ugh. Tienes apenas nueve años y ya pareces _Venezuela en su período._

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada. Cuídate de ese tal Ludwig, tiene cara de... según Romano, Patatas.

— Sí, sí.

— Yo se que me amas.

Y** tras**. Sonó un portazo justo en la cara del Chileno. El mencionado lanzó una sonrisa maquiavélica y se despidió mirando hacia la puerta de roble que acababa de ser resonada por toda la casa.

* * *

**Ugh**. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su corazón. Era un infantil, un testarudo, un terco, un inútil, un estúpido, un feto con problemas mentales. Todo menos su hermano. Lo repudiaba. Soltó un suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Matthew, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que el oji-morado se ruborizara y le devolviera el gesto de la mexicana con una pequeña y apenas divisible sonrisa.

— ¡**Nueva Espaaaaaaaaña**!~ — Gritó un ruidoso rubio estirándose sobre la cama de la morena. — ¡Me aburro! ¿No podemos estar en otra parte de la casita?~

— Duuh... Está bien, siempre y cuando no causen cosas muy desastrosas. — Bufó Maria con el entrecejo arrugado. — ¿Les parece bien, Ludwig, Matthew?

Los mencionados asintieron levemente. María soltó una leve risilla inaudible.

— So~ _¡Vamos!_

* * *

**¡Me odio!~**

**No tengo nada de cosa dentro de mi cerebro. Por más que intento escribir nada no me sale. Soy una idiota.**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Tomates? ¿Islandias? ¡Todo es bienvenido! Pero más los Islandias, te hago un altar si me mandas uno.**


End file.
